


No Man Needed

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	No Man Needed

Harmony Kendell was a vampire who does not need a man to take care of her, but damn it all to  
hell she wants one and that one is Spike. She and Spike had what they had, but it was toxic and  
she knows he won't change. Sure, he loved her in some kind of crazy way she figured, but now  
was the time to forget about him, forget his accent, his platinum blond hair, his swagger and the  
way his body moved with hers as they made love. But all thoughts can't outwit what he did and  
how he treated her. So, they will stay memories and she will continue trying to love herself  
without a man.


End file.
